


Shadows Mages and monsters (GANZ X READER)

by Flamesofanangelswings



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, gztale, made for fun, sorry boys, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Summary: You were the daughter of infamous King of Thieves, Bakura, and the daughter of Ryou. You were trained from birth by your father to be a thief and to use your shadow magic. But your family has a strong hatred towards both humans and monsters. Can one Skeleton monster change your out look on life? Or will it remain the same?
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Sans/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. A robbery gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone I really should being doing other this *cough* updating other stories *cough* but I really wanted to this. And YES it is a Crossover with both the original Yugioh and GZtale as the title says, reason is because no one has done an Au with any of the yugioh animes yet so I'm doing it. I don't care what anyone has to say about it negatively. Anyway on to info and Byeee.
> 
> Y/N - Your Name
> 
> F/C - Favorite Cooler
> 
> F/M - Favorite Movie
> 
> READER IS FEMALE SORRY BOYS
> 
> Reader is 18
> 
> Maybe the first of many X reader Crossovers.
> 
> Swearing because Bakure isn't PG in the original Yugioh.
> 
> Deck: vampiric (won't be used)
> 
> Ace Monster: Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon

It was your first time doing this on own, your father had usually helped you but today he decided to allow you to do this on your own. Your mother was against it but that didn't stop you or your father from doing it. It was supposed to be a simple robbery, you were only supposed to sneak in house at night and steal their most valuable items such as gold, silver, anything expensive really. It wasn't supposed to go wrong at all, but it did anyway. How it started was that you entered into a house quietly as possible and such the house for anything worth stealing. You had made sure to be quiet as possible while searching for items to steal to not wake anyone inside the house. This was a thing you had learned from your father being quiet was the the best choice of action when it come to things like this, being stealthy is the one things that is required to becoming a professional theif along with flexibility. Sometimes it was dangerous to even be thief but that was thrill in it for her and father, they both loved getting danger when it comes to thievery.

You hadn't expected to be caught but as you were, your froze in your tracks by someone from behind, they caused your soul to come out your chest causing it to turn blue immediately upon it leving your chest. It had caused you to drop the gold you had managed to find from your hands to ground, as soon as it hit the floor the being that held your soul made you slam into the wall of the room were in. You groaned at the impact upon hitting the wall causing you to hold your eyes shut tight. But luckily the impact didn't cause any real damage to your body, you slowly opened your eyes and immediately upon sight snarled at the being in front of you. They were a skeleton monster, one with black markings on their face, their left eye light was glowing blue currently meaning they were using magic which was why your soul was currently blue. He also had a sleeveless top and shorts on, meaning he probably was in bed not that long ago. But if he had been asleep how the heck did he know you were there? You were trained to always be able to bypass someone asleep no matter how light of a sleeper they were, so it obviously puzzled you since this was the first time this happened, and a monster none the less.

The skeleton also had a cell phone in their hand texting someone while they held you against the wall with their magic. It was useless to try to break free from this magic holding you in place, you had yet to learn how to break free monster magic from your parents. Besides that monsters had only been released from their prison for two years now, no one in any of the Shadow Mage families knew how to break a monster's magics control since they were still not use to them. And the other thing is that the Shadow Mages never tried to keep documents of monsters since they were with humans and not them, but this could change everything now that A monster had stopped her from doing what she was supposed to be doing. If the skeleton even dared let you go then you would order the shadows to attack them immediately upon release. You just to wait for him to make a mistake by letting you go and you would be free to attack the skeleton and get away. Well you were thinking of ways to attack them, you noticed that they were talking to themselves quietly.

A few good hours have passed and you were getting tired, the reason why you were getting tired was the fact the time zone you usually go to sleep at had approached. It was now dawn and the sun was slowly rising, you didn't like light neither did your father you two would usually just sleep during the day while your mom and older sister Ruby slept at night. But lucky for you, your dad come to rescue since you probably had been taking to long to return home. He come out of the shadows and throw a knife at the skeletons hand which was still keeping in place with its magic. The monster quickly acted upon the knife aimed at their arm moving it out the way which caused them to release you from it's magic hold on your soul. Once you were free you want to your dad, well the skeleton was shocked still, you had manged to grab the gold you had dropped earlier also taken an odd object without the skeleton's notice before disappearing into the Shadows with your father hoping to know that you'll never see this monster ever again.

XxXxX

Ganz had been sleeping peacefully, he had such a big day with helping the Queen and the human Frisk. He did mange to finally tell Frisk what happened to her brother and the other kids and what Gaster had done to him as well. Papyrus was horrified at learning the truth he had finally gotten from Ganz and the truth about their past that he had forgotten because of what Gaster had done. Everything want back to how it should have been a long time ago, no one hurting each other or even attacking anyone especially humans but the one thing that didn't change was that Mel never left even though the six children did. Apparently Mel was here to stay if Ganz liked it or not, Mel was apart of and always would be apart of him, somethings would never change. Currently Ganz was feeling something poking his face, he groaned in annoyance and turned his face away from the poking, he knew his invisible 'friend' was the one behind all the poking.

"Stop it Mel, I'm trying to sleep," he grumbled out completely annoyed at the continuation of the poking.

 _ **"I thought you wouldn't like your stuff stolen by a thief who is currently in our house. Guess I was wrong~"**_ That made him jump out of his bed quickly, a thief in the house wasn't a good thing especially when you live alone. The thief could probably have dusted him if they wanted too.

He used his magic to teleport downstairs, when got in the living room noticing the thief going through his things, they had found a small amount of gold which was in their hand already. He wasn't going to allow them them to steal anything else so he quickly did the first thing that come to his mind and that was to throw them against the wall with his magic and hold them in place. He could identify that they were female and looked human, but something inside him told him that they weren't truly human but something his never ever encountered before now. He took a picture of them secretly making it seem like he he was texting someone instead. He took the chance to study them, they had [H/C], her eyes were [E/C] and currently the irises of her eyes were slits. Her glares didn't affect him in the slightest and he continued to hold her place. Mel on the other hand was enjoying this since he could go near her without her notice.

Mel was being a pervert by commenting on her how big her butt was and how nice her chest was, thankfully he never tried to touch her in anyway which he was grateful for. Hours had passed and the sun was starting to rise. Ganz noticed how tired she was starting to get, which was a good thing for him since she was tired she would fall asleep and once she did he could take her to Alphys lab back in the underground. But he would never get the chance to, because he sensed something being thrown at his hand so he moved out the way quickly making his magic stop holding onto your unusual [S/C] with shadows around it. He was shocked to see a male who felt the same as the girl did, during his shock he took as much information he could on the older males looks.

The male had what long fluffy hair, he had red eyes, and he noticed that he wore a black trench coat, he wore a striped shirt underneath the trench coat, he also wore a pair of blue jeans and nomal shoes. He was tall no doubt about it but not as tall as Papyrus or Asgore, but tall known the less, but before he realized they both vanished within the shadows. As soon as the shock left him he turned on the light immediately but no one was there and the gold was now missing because he had been frozen with shock.

 _ **"This is going to be interesting,"**_ Mel snickered as Ganz just sat down trying to take everthing in. He was confused at what just happened, he needed to know what they were and who they were. And the dunny thing about all this he felt as if he was going to see them again if he liked it or not...


	2. A small agrument between siblings

It had been a few weeks since that incident when Ganz house had broken into, he hadn't told anyone about it, not even his brother Papyrus. The only one who had known was Mel and they were stuck together, Ganz wanted to know more about the girl and who that man was but didn’t know how to start his search to find answers about them. That was until his brother Papyrus dragged him to the newest exhibit in the pharaoh's area, it showed so many new things he never saw before and had found out that this new exhibit was only a limited time show off at the Museum. Ganz wasn’t really interested but Mel and Papyrus were the ones really interested in it all, that was until he heard a familiar female voice behind him. He turned around to see the same thief girl that tried to steal from him before and she was with another girl that looked older and was holding a wizard looking staff that held a ruby inside of it. Ganz immediately put his hood over his head so they wouldn’t notice him as he listened in on the conversation.

“Ruby, can’t just go home?” The thief girl told the other girl with the staff, the girl with white hair turned to face her after it seemed like the girl Ruby had been ignoring the other for quite some time until now.

“This is your punishment, [Y/N], you had gotten spotted during your first ‘Mission’ to prove you were ready to be a full-fledged ‘member’,” The girl Ruby told her, Ganz had a feeling that she was hiding the truth from public ears.

“Then why do I have to listen to you? You are a Hero just like the Pharaoh,” she had hissed out the word Pharaoh as she was talking, “is and his men. You're the only cast in our family bloodline, you and your friends save the day all the time from baddies and I’m supposed to listen to _you_ as my punishment. You may be my older sister but I don’t give a damn your nothing but a traitor to our family!” This caused people and monsters to stare at the pair as the girl [Y/N] screamed at the girl Ruby. The girl Ruby didn’t even flinch like she was used to all this and she let out a sigh.

“So naive little sister, I am not a traitor to our family. I was chosen by the dragon like my five friends were. We didn't choose this path that you and our father think, if I hadn’t been chosen I would be like you and our brother Anpu. But I’m not and are you implying mom’s a traitor as well?” Before [Y/N] could get a word in Ruby continued on. “I thought not, so I’m _Not_ a traitor like you say I am and next time I think you should think before you speak to me again like that or do I have to show you my warth?” And with that said [Y/N] didn’t say anything after that. “Good, now let’s continue our job of protecting these ancient relics of the past.” As Ruby looked away from [Y/N], his and [Y/N]’s eyes meet and the one thing that run in his head was _**Fuck.**_

**____________________**

You were following your elder sister around you didn’t want to follow your sister around but it was your punishment by the _Pharaoh_ himself, it was because she had been captured by a monster for hours to no end until her father had to save her ass. She hated her sister with a passion, her sister was different from the rest of them besides their mother of course, she hated her sister due to the fact she was a hero and beloved by many people unlike her. She wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep in her nice soft bed instead of the Museum where they had to keep an eye on the ancient relics that they had to make sure that none of the _Pharaoh’s_ personal items were there. [Y/N] let out a groan as they entered the ancient relic area noticing how many monsters and humans were there, she hated humans as much as she hated her sister.  
“Ruby, can’t just go home?” [Y/N] asked her sister really annoyed at being around mortals for so long, humans unlike shadow mages weren’t the most magical and her entire family minus her mom and Ruby hated humans with a burning passion.

“This is your punishment, [Y/N], you had gotten spotted during your first ‘Mission’ to prove you were ready to be a full-fledged ‘member’,” Her sister told her in a calm voice like usual which ticked you off greatly.

“Then why do I have to listen to you? You are a Hero just like the _Pharaoh_ ,” You had hissed out the word Pharaoh as you had been talking, “is and his men. You're the only cast in our family bloodline, you and your friends save the day all the time from baddies and I’m supposed to listen to _you_ as my punishment. You may be my older sister but I don’t give a damn your nothing but a traitor to our family!” This caused the humans and monsters to stare at the two of you as you had screamed at your sister. Ruby didn’t even flinch at that since she was used to being yelled at by you and your father and she had let out a sigh.

“So naive little sister, I am not a traitor to our family. I was chosen by the dragon like my five friends were. We didn't choose this path that you and our father think, if I hadn’t been chosen I would be like you and our brother Anpu. But I’m not and are you implying mom’s a traitor as well?” Before you could get a word in Ruby continued on. “I thought not, so I’m _Not_ a traitor like you say I am and next time I think you should think before you speak to me again like that or do I have to show you my warth?” And with that said you didn’t say anything after that. “Good, now let’s continue our job of protecting these ancient relics of the past.” As her sister looked away and Your eyes wandered around the room until they landed on a familiar looking skeleton, _**Well, isn’t this interesting?**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow mages don't consider themselves as human due to the fact they are immortal while humans are not. A few shadow mages hate humans for the fact they can be cruel to nature and to others, back before they had a leader shadow mages would kill any human that was in their path. But now that Atem was their ruler the were no longer aloud to kill humans whenever they wanted.


End file.
